Untitled for now
by Emrys386
Summary: I was sitting at my Desk in my study reading the reports that George sent to me when I got a phone call from him saying that sg1 was coming over.Hiatus


Preview

This is my first story so if you would please review I would appreciate any and all criticism. And now the disclaimer.

Disclaimer; I don't own the Stargate Universe or anything remotely sounds like the Harry Potter universe, therefore anything that you recognize in this belongs to either J. or MGM. Anything you don't recognize is my own but I'm not particularly possessive over it. Neither do I own anything from Rick Rioridan or the official Greek and Roman mythologies.

1999

I was sitting at my Desk in my study reading the reports that George sent to me when I got a phone call from him saying that sg1 was coming over. "OK but could you stall them until I get back from talking to my superiors". I sit back chuckling while thinking back to what the coming discussion was about.

**{FLASHBACK}**

**1969**

I stood listening sheer disbelief of what looks to be a significantly older version of my nephew was telling me. Well may be I should back up and introduce myself, my name is Marcus Baraccus O'Neill. I was born in the Highlands of Scotland as a Pureblood of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of O'Neill in Magical Britain on January 1st in 1819. You see my family can trace itself back to when non-magical thought that my ancestor the god Zeus.

I shook the shock out of head and then turned to look while thinking for a bit I then turned to with my face deadly serious while taking in his companion; a athletic looking blond woman in her late twenties to early thirties who for some reason looks like she could be a twin of either my wife Jennifer or maybe even Jen's younger sister Sarah Carter and the two other men, one looked to be in his mid to late twenties he was sort of tall with gangly limbs but he looked like he was starting to get muscle.

The other one looked African American who looked like he could give me a good workout in a spare and so I then turned my piercing eyes back to the man who looks like a older version of my nephew and I say in a calm voice. "So say if I don't believe what you're saying is true, give me one good reason to not have you throw in a military jail cell for breaking and entering a house of a Major General." The look alike starts to speak " Uncle Marcus, the only way that I could make you believe me is that just before you left your office on the Base is you got a call from the Brass telling them you are going to be promoted to LT. General."

My jaw dropped and I then demanded in a deadly quiet voice that made all four of them step back. "How'd you know that I haven't told anyone about that call yet!"

The man then continued albeit in a slightly nervous tone, "And in about 2 minutes I will be calling the house asking if I can spend the weekend with you and Aunt Jenny" I wait for the two minutes and was about to open my mouth when the phone rings, I answer and just as he said said almost word for word the voice I would normally associate with him asked and so I said yes and see him when classes were done tomorrow and then hung up, I then turned back to fully face them again, I looked at Jon and sighed then spoke in a resign voice "What do you need of me Jon?", I turned to looked at the other three; my voice suddenly became serious again and commanded "But before you answer that I want to know the name of you three and I want them now." The lady moved forward and said "Captain Doctor Samantha Grace Carter, sir!" "Any relation to a colonel Jacob Carter?" "my father sir" "Hmmm you with glasses, speak." He steps forward "hello I am Daniel Jackson pleased to meet you sir Jack's told me a lot about you" The Big Guy says in a deep voice "Greetings I am Teal'c of the Jaffa".

I then turn back to Jon with barely constrained anger and said in tight voice " JON to my Study now I will be with you in a few minutes" as he was leaving the kitchen, I then turned to the rest and said " please make yourselves at home while I berate my idiot great grand nephew..." I stopped surprised at my slip of the tongue but then I sigh and say "go ahead ask your question Sam". But instead of her it was the guy named Daniel who asked "sir what do you mean great grand nephew you dont look and older than your late forties" I smirk and laughed letting my Scottish burr come out "Laddie I know I may not look it but I am 150 year old".

Daniels and Sam's Jaws drop while Teal'c raises both of his eyebrows, I start walking out the door to My study which is what the Apartment above the garage is while saying "IF you want more out of me you will have to get it from my future self."


End file.
